


Naughty Naughty

by xXTheGameXx



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-10 01:10:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19487914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXTheGameXx/pseuds/xXTheGameXx
Summary: You decide to play a private game with Calum that can only end one way.





	1. Part I: Tease

You and Calum were having a night out with the boys their dates. They had a couple days off from the tour to have some well deserved time to themselves and to just breathe. The eight of you were just talking, laughing and having a few drinks as the night went on. 

As the night carried on you began to get a little…restless. You leaned over you your boyfriend and rested your head on his shoulder. Calum turned his head and flashed you his adorable smile and kissed the top of your head. 

You listened as Michael told the same story he’d been telling for a couple days now. You faked a smile and rested your hand on your boyfriend’s thigh. It’d been a while since you and Calum had some “couple” alone time. To be blunt, you hadn’t had his hands touching the places you wanted in a few months, and your body was aching for his bassists fingers to be between your legs. So you did what any girlfriend would do. Try to get her way. 

As Michael went on and on you ran your hand up Calum’s thigh and over his crotch. Calum instantly shot you a hard look and sternly shook his head. “Not now” he lipped to you quietly. He turned his attention back to Michael’s story. You sighed, but you had yet to give up hope. 

You continued with your “handy work”. You watched Calum’s eyes bug out of their sockets while he tried to fight the groan building in his throat. You loved to watch him suffer, to watch him struggle, and you hadn’t even touched him…well skin to skin. 

You continued to palm Calum through his jeans, all the while, you were just listening to the boys talk, Calum never saying a word. I want you. You whispered softly in his ear. He stiffened automatically in his chair, not able to process what you..and your hand were doing to him.

“You alright, mate?” Luke asked, giving Calum a questioning look. You stifled a laugh. All Calum could do was nod with his lips tightly shut. 

“You look like you’re gonna explode, man.” Ashton continued. “You sure you’re alright?”

“Should we go back to the hotel so you can get to bed?” You asked, lightly. You squeezed him a bit tighter making him jump with a small yelp, making the other lads laugh a bit. 

“I think we’ll head back.” Calum announced, practically shouting as he took his jacket from behind him and wrapped it around himself as to hide his all too obvious boner. The boys booed him for leaving their night out early. 

“I’ll take you back, babe.” You said grabbing you own jacket, an “i just won” smirk plastered on your face. You said your goodbye to the boys and their dates as you and Calum walked out. He grabbed you by your wrist and yanked you to him. Your breath was caught in your throat, taken aback from your boyfriend’s sudden dominance. 

“You’re gonna pay for that.” He growled, his usual light brown eyes were now dark and lined with a kind of hunger you’d never seen in him.

“What’re you gonna do, Hood?” You said pressing his buttons, hoping for a reaction. 

“Just what I said.” He concluded. He looped his fingers through your hair. He pulled you roughly to him, putting his plump lips to your ear. You could feel his hot breath on your skin, already making you ache for him. “I’m going to make you pay.”


	2. Part II: Consequences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You finally get what you asked for...and maybe a little more than you had bargained for.

Calum didn’t touch you on the cab ride back to the hotel. For all you knew he was barely breathing, but it didn’t stop you from trying. You stayed close to him. You sat close enough to him that every shift your body made, every breath you took, made your arm brush against his. You crossed your legs at the knee as to rub your legs against his. You loved watching him attempt to hold himself together. You loved this feeling of power rushing over you. You were toying with him. 

He was ignoring your advances. So you kept it up. You decided to take things up a notch, just a bit. You stayed close to Calum, just to make him nervous. 

“You know you liked it.” You whispered softly into his ear. Calum stiffened feeling your breath against him, so close, so…hot. You watched his hands tremble in front of you. Just as you were about to up your game, the driver announce he was at your destination. You sighed. Calum quickly paid the man and got out of the car, you quickly followed him, eager to keep up your advances. 

The two of you stood still inside the elevator. You wished he would just react. But you refused to show your anxiety. You stared at him. He was cold, distant even. You couldn’t take this. 

You lost. -or so you thought. 

As the two of you reached your room, you sighed and half accepted it. You slid your key into the slot and pushed the door open, Calum not far behind you. 

“Didn’t I warn you…” Calum whispered hoarsely behind you. His dark tone sent shivers down your spine. He grabbed your hips and pushed you forward. Your breath was caught in your throat and you couldn’t croak out an answer. Calum pinned you to the wall with your hands above your head. You didn’t dare try to fight him. He had his face inches from yours. Your chest was quickly rising and falling with each breath. “Didn’t I tell you, you would pay.”

“Cal-”

“Shut up.” He growled, still having you pinned. He let his right hand go free, his left still holding your arms above your head. His left hand traveled down the side of your body, feeling, caressing, every inch of you. Without another word, he picked you up into his arms. “Take it off.” He said referring to your shirt. You didn’t dare disobey and whipped it off quickly. Looking down at your chest, he wasn’t going to wait long. 

Calum walked forward, with you in his arms, and landed against a wall. He hungrily attacked your neck with kisses and small bites, being sure to leave a mark, letting everyone know who had owned you that night. 

He meandered away from the wall and made his way to the bed. He dropped you onto the sheets and just looked at you, waiting for him. He pulled his shirt over his head and knelt down at the edge of the bed. He pulled you by your ankles to him. He inched off your jeans, painfully slow. You whined for him to go faster, but he just stopped.

“I’m going to tease you like you teased me.” He whispered darkly. Your pants finally found their way off your ankles, leaving you topless with just your panties on. 

He pulled you all the way to the edge and traced the hem of your panties with his fingers, making you wetter than you could fathom. You arched your back under his touch, just wanting him inside you. He kept playing with the lines of your underwear until you felt his fingers touch your skin. Your breath hitched in your throat as you could feel him remove the fabric, then his fingers. Oh, his fingers. 

“You like that?” He asked you, knowing too well you couldn’t even speak as he thrusted his fingers in and out of you. He watched your body wiggle against the sheets, just from his two fingers. He watched you struggle to keep from making noise. So he decided to change that. He added his tongue. You moaned loudly loving his tongue against your centre. You looked down at him, realizing his bottom half was still fully clothed. 

“Stop this teasing.” You moaned staring him down. Calum looked up from his place between your legs and met your eyes. “I want you, Calum.” He stood up and undid his belt, pulling it hastily through its loops. You licked your lips as he unzipped his jeans and let them drop, revealing the erection now only restrained by his boxers which quickly followed falling to the floor. "Now, fuck me.“ You said, coming out more submissively then you would have liked, but all your will power to be dominant had fallen. You just wanted your boyfriend inside you for the rest of the night. 

Calum didn’t hesitate. He crawled onto the bed, but not without teasing you a bit more. He planted kisses on the inside of your thighs as he made his way up your body. As you were face to face, a knot formed in your throat as he filled you. You both moaned at the contact you had waited the entire night for. 

You arched your back off the bed as Calum worked his way hard in and out of you. He buried his face in your neck, biting down on your exposed skin. He reached his hand down back between your legs and began making circles over your clit. You gripped the sheets hard, twisting them into handfuls as you came closer and closer to your climax. 

"Cal, I’m so…fuck.” You whimpered, barely above a whisper. Calum looked you in the eyes, never blinking. 

“Let yourself go, baby.” He said kissing you passionately. You kissed him back just as hungrily, moaning into his mouth, as you let yourself unwind. With a few more sloppy thrust, Calum released himself inside you. 

He collapsed on top of you and rolled to your side as the two of you caught your breath. He pulled you to him, sweaty and all, and kissed your shoulder. 

“No more teasing…ever..” He whispered softly, the dominance he had earlier had now faded.

“You know you loved it though.” You teased. 

“Maybe…but then maybe just not in front of the boys?” He proposed.

“Deal..” You concluded. Calum smiled and cradled you in his arms as the two of you fell asleep.


End file.
